Del Amor Y Otras Locuras ( ActualizadaContinuación)
by La Peliroja Salvaje 666
Summary: LA MISMA HISTORIA DE LA PELIROJA SALVAJE, EN NUEVO PERFIL DEBIDO A EVENTOS DESAFORTUNADOS *-* He aquí la historia de 2 grandes y únicos personajes , que sin intención se hicieron grandes y mejores amigos y juntos sufrieron cada una de las 30 locuras , pero sobre todo fueron víctimas de la peor de todas las locuras : El Amor ; en un Original y fascinante Mundo : Wonderland.
1. Capítulo 1: Dolor Entre Festejos

**DEL AMOR Y OTRAS LOCURAS**

Aclaro: "Alicia En El País De Las Maravillas"; Lamentablemente no es obra, ni producción Y menos creación mía, si lo fuera Alicia se hubiera quedado con Tarrant en Wonderland

La misma historia de La Peliroja Salvaje, solo que perdí acceso a mi cuenta original, asi que aquí está de nuevo ^^

Se aceptan críticas, opiniones, comentarios, lo que quieras dejar :v

 **DEL AMOR Y OTRAS LOCURAS**

¿Qué verdadero Amor no va de la mano con la locura?

 **CAPÍTULO I:**

 **Dolor Entre Festejos**

 **Sinopsis Del Capítulo:** Entre los gritos de alegría y emoción, entre los festejos de victoria y cantos de felicidad; hay un hombre de cabello anaranjado que está sufriendo en soledad.

…

"Y Ahí quede yo, sintiendo como si una vez más rompieron mi corazón; mi pobre, herido y remendado corazón y tiraran los pedacitos por todo Wonderland y lo peor era

Con cada pedacito yo seguía sufriendo. **"**

Era raro que aquel ser que siempre (aun en los peores momentos) estaba feliz; hoy en el frabulloso día; luego de ganar la batalla, después de la muerte del Jaberwocky y el destierro de la Inmensa cabesota, e incluso de haber bailado el Futterwacken estuviera triste.

Tarrant, Tarrant, ¿estás bien? Dijo una vocecita sacando al sombrerero de sus caóticos pensamientos, era su amiga Mallymkun.

Si Mally – Respondió el sombrerero

¿Enserio? –Renegó la observadora lirón

Claro, o dime porque no habría de estarlo? – Continuo el hombre con sombrero de copa Mirana vuelve a ser la reina de todo Wonderland, el Jabberwocky ha muerto, Iracebeth y la Sota han sido desterrados y hasta baile mi vigoroso Futterwacken, no es todo lo que siempre hemos querido? Dijo sonriéndole a Mallymkun.

Si tú lo dices – Dice la roedora alejándose.

 **(30 SEGUNDOS DESPUES)**

Olvidaste mencionar algo – Dice una voz en el aire

Hola Sonriente – Dijo Tarrant – Que olvide mencionar?

Olvidaste mencionar, que a pesar de todo ella se marchó dijo el gato materializándose encima del sombrero de Tarrant.

¿Quien? Respondió en hombre de los ojos verdes

\- Alicia – Dijo sonriente con frialdad – Esa niña rubia con la que 13 años atrás jugabas, tomabas té y celebrabas los No Cumpleaños; esa niña que huyo dejándote con el corazón roto pero a la vez feliz porque te hizo la promesa de volver; la cual cumplió 13 años después y volvió, pero no como una niña sino como una jovencita, o mejor dicho una mujer bella, traviesa, curiosa, original y muchosa , que se te metió y revolcó una vez más esa loca cabeza

El pobre sombrerero escuchaba inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca levemente cerrada y la piel más pálida de lo normal.

Y ahora tienes miedo Finalizo sonriente.

Yo… Miedo de que? – dijo el hombre de sombrero de copa riendo nerviosamente

Miedo de que se demore demasiado – dijo mirando fijamente al sombrerero - que se olvide de nosotros y piense que solo fue un sueño más o peor aún Dijo caminando alrededor de Tarrant Que se olvide de ti, Que cuando vuelva y quien sabe ya está casada y con hijos –Dijo reapareciendo panza arriba en la rama de un árbol O peor aún que nunca vuelva- Dijo el gato

Desvaneciéndose hasta el suelo al lado de Tarrant.

Estás loco, claro que no, claro quiero que vuelva como lo quieres tú, lo quiere Mirana, como lo quiere todo Wonderland o Tal vez un poco más, porque fui su mejor amigo

– dijo Tarrant con un acento escoses y unas oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos que habían cambiado de verde a color rojizo

Pero no te enojes Dijo sonriente caminando en dirección a la reina que estaba celebrando el triunfo.

Luego de una pausa, ya más calmado, el sombrerero le dijo a sonriente con la voz entrecortada

– Además prometió que volvería, que volvería pronto, que no nos olvidaría-

Si tú lo dices – Dice el gato desapareciendo finalmente.

Prometió que nunca me olvidaría, que me extrañaría hasta que volviera, prometió que regresaría pronto, muy pronto, pronto cuando yo menos lo esperara. Alicia siempre cumple sus promesas– Susurro El hombre de ojos verdes para sí mismo.

Hola lindos ^^ espero estén bien, antes que nada, soy yo la peliroja salvaje, Debido a una serie de eventos desafortunados perdí el acceso a mi cuenta original de fanfiction y pues no pude terminar la historia. Pero he vuelto y con muchas ganas de terminarla acepto comentarios, criticas, opiniones y hasta regaños


	2. Capitulo 2: Conociendo a Madness

**DEL AMOR Y OTRAS LOCURAS**

Aclaro: "Alicia En El País De Las Maravillas"; Lamentablemente no es obra, ni producción Y menos creación mía, si lo fuera Alicia se hubiera quedado con Tarrant, en Wonderland.

La misma historia de La Peliroja Salvaje, solo que perdí acceso a mi cuenta original, asi que aquí está de nuevo ^^

Se aceptan críticas, opiniones, comentarios, lo que quieras dejar :v

 **DEL AMOR Y OTRAS LOCURAS**

¿Qué verdadero Amor no va de la mano con la locura?

 **CAPITULO II:**

 **Conociendo a Madness**

 **Sinopsis Del Capítulo:** Tiempo después del frabulloso día, en un barco a la mitad del océano pacifico se ve y si prestas atención también podrás escuchar el alma de campeona.

…

¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado? "¿Podrías Quedarte? " ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera dicho que si? – Esas eran unas preguntas que resonaban en la cabeza de la joven rubia, y que siempre le robaban el sueño y esta noche, como todas las demás no fue una excepción.

¿Qué tal que hubiera dicho que si? , Cuando el sombrerero me hizo esa pregunta debí haber tirado la botella con la sangre del jabberwocky al suelo o cualquier lugar donde cayera y haber corrido a sus brazos Pensaba muy concentradamente la chica.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa Alicia? Dice una voz en la esquina del barco.

¿Qué ¡? , ¿Quién eres tú y como puedes oír lo que pienso? – Responde alarmada mente Alicia.

Hay Alicia tranquilízate, soy yo, tu loca conciencia estoy dentro de tu cabeza, desde que tu padre murió estuve dormida, pero gracias a tus constantes pen Wonderland, he despertado.

Pero cuando Alicia miro en dirección de donde se escucha la voz, observo salir a una hermosa gata.

No puedes ser mi conciencia, eres una gata muy hermosa, pero una gata. Dice Alicia

Sí, sí puedo y lo soy; no soy una gata cualquiera soy esa gata que perdiste la primera vez que caíste a Wonderland, caí persiguiéndote pero no te alcance y quede perdida. Pero ahora gracias a tus constantes pensamientos en Wonderland y ahora que te sientes sola Y que estas en un mundo donde no te quieren, he vuelto a la vida Dijo la gata

Tiene sentido – Respondió Alicia

Hay mi niña de cabeza dorada, que te pasa, porque aun hoy después de regresar del submundo y abandonar al sombrerero, tu mente sigue recordando el viaje por la madriguera de conejo –Dice la Gata

No lo sé Responde Alicia

Tal vez porque fue el mejor viaje de tu vida, porque la verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no te sentías así – Dice la gata

Sentirme cómo? Pregunta confundida la rubia

Feliz Dice la conciencia.

La pobre Alicia se quedó callada, porque sabía que era verdad , pues desde que su padre murió ella se había sentido infeliz e incomprendida , porque tenía una forma de ver el mundo, la cual le encantaba a Charles , horrorizaba a Helen , asustaba a Margaret y escandalizaba a la sociedad burócrata ; y cuando su padre , Charles murió había quedado sola en un mundo donde no la querían y una sociedad donde no encajaba , y agobiada por la burocracia y su madre , Que siempre le ordenaban que hacer , que decir, como vivir , como vestirse y ahora, hasta con quien debía casarse y pasar el resto de su vida.

Pero todo cambio aquel mágico día que fue a la mansión de los Ascot y luego de huir de la desagradable fiesta sorpresa de compromiso, callo por aquel mágico agujero y aterrizo en un mundo donde todo es lo que no es, y nada es lo que es; Ese lugar donde conoció a seres tan raros y encantadores como originales. Pero sobre todo donde lo conocido a él ; Aquel hombre con grandes pero hermosos ojos verdes y un gran sombrero de copa , aquel hombre único que se convirtió en su mejor amigo , su mejor amigo, compañía , su salvador y en su amor aunque ella no lo supiera , o mejor dicho no lo admitiera ,aun.

Ay Alicia, dime que ves de bueno aquí en este aburridísimo y superficial mundo, que te marchaste dejando a las maravillas y a tu único y verdadero amor, el sombrerero atrás – Pregunto la gata

Deja de decir estupideces y te dejare algunas cosas muy en claro – Respondió furiosísima Alicia

Primero , nunca abandone a mi sombrerero ; Segundo ,no deje a las maravillas atrás ; Tercero , cuando termine de hacer lo que tengo pendiente volveré y me quedare para siempre ; y Cuarto , el sombrerero no es mi amor es mi mejor amigo , es otro ser que esta tan demente y desquiciado como yo Respondió Alicia

Ay Alicia no te alteres , ya es muy tarde , es mejor que te vayas a acostar; recuerda que por ahí dicen que la verdad nos duele , además si es como tú dices que es y el sombrerero no es tu amor y solo es tu mejor amigo , porque antes dijiste "No abandone a mi sombrerero" ,que yo sepa una no trata a los "amigos" como algo propio, eso se hace pero con el ser amado – Dijo la gata con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja.

Que! Respondió alarmada mente Alicia además de decir estupideces dices mentiras, en ningún momento dije "Mi Sombrerero" –

Si tú lo dices – Dijo irónicamente la gata

Que no – Responde Alicia

Que si – Dije la gata

Que no he dicho – Dice seriamente la rubia

Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas – Responde la Felina, a lo que continua – Dejémoslo así, ya nos conocimos que era lo que yo quería – Pero antes de que la gata mágica pudiera continuar, fue interrumpida por Alicia que le dijo:

Me molestas mucho.

Más vale que te acostumbres, porque siempre voy a estar en tu vida, ya sea en tu mente o físicamente, y estaré hablándote y dándote ideas – Dice la gata

¿Ideas? ¿Qué ideas? – Responde confundida la joven con risos dorados

Grandes, locas dementes y maravillosas ideas, bueno mi niña rubia ya nos conocimos que era lo que yo quería, ahora es hora de irme. –Responde la gatita

Te vas? ¿Por qué te vas? No quiero que te vayas – Responde Alicia con un tono triste

Porque Alicia? Pensé que te molestaba – Dice la gata

Porque si te vas, volveré a estar sola y no me gusta estarlo , y aunque tú solo eres una gata en mi cabeza, prefiero tu compañía a la soledad dice la joven campeona

Tranquila Alicia , me voy pero te juro que mañana volveré , aunque sea la gata que salió de la cabeza de una muchachita loca, también debo descansar; además existo soy real como tú , como este barco , tu recuerdo y sentimiento de soledad de trajo a la vida , todos en el barco me podrán ver pero solo a ti te hablare y como siempre es, pensaran que soy tu gata así que debes cuidarme , darme comida y ser linda con migo Finaliza la gata con una sonrisita

Está bien – dice Alicia

No te ofendas porque te dice loca, la verdad sabes que lo estás, pero recuerda que las mejores personas lo están – dice la gata mirando a Alicia.

Lo sé – dice Alicia –Eres una gata muy bella, me alegro que hayas vuelto, ya no estaré sola,estaré contigo y podremos hablar de locuras.

Alicia, ya es tarde, vamos a descansar, mañana seguiremos hablando y conociéndonos – Dice la felina.

Espera, no me has dicho tu nombre, sé que eres una gata mágica pero debes tener un nombre dice la joven campeona

Llámame Madness –Respondió la gata A dormir pequeña Alicia

Está bien Dice Alicia

Sueño bueno Alicia – Dice finalmente la gata.

Hola todos ^^ espero estén bien, antes que nada, soy yo la peliroja salvaje, Debido a una serie de eventos desafortunados perdí el acceso a mi cuenta original de fanfiction y pues no pude terminar la historia. Pero he vuelto y con muchas ganas de terminarla

¿Cómo les parece que va hasta ahora? Acepto críticas, opiniones y comentarios.

Disculpen si faltan guiones o otros signos, hace tiempo no publicaba y al parecer las reglas han cambiado y si coloco un guion, a la hora de guardarlo desaparecen U,U


End file.
